


Serenity

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [85]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Teenagers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Gou and Chigusa hang out inside the laundromat in the wee hours. Gou's fingernails are chipped in a glittery pink-and-blue duo, like cotton candy flavors. Chigusa has dreamed about her nails before, about both of them, longingly.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> A LITTLE BIT OF ANGST THIS TIME. I'M SORRY. I LOVE THESE GIRLS I PROMISE AAH thank you for reading and any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

085\. Serenity

*

"What do you mean you _can't_ swim?"

Chigusa pivots herself awkwardly, hanging her head out of the laundromat washer, grasping onto the sides. There's no security cameras, or anybody inside the building in the wee morning hours, except Chigusa's brother newly hired to be manager, leaving for a short cigarette break.

So really there's nothing to do in Iwatobi with her limited amount of free time, besides screw around.

A flash of Gou's stunning red hair manifests, as the rest of her shoulders and head pokes out of the opened washer directly below Chigusa.

"I _coach_ the swim team," she explains. "That doesn't mean I have to be _in_ the water."

There's the barest hint of disdain in Gou's voice, like the other girl doesn't want to go into it anymore. Chigusa flattens her sneaker against the inside of the washer, pushing herself out.

"But you don't want to learn…?"

For a moment, Chigusa thinks that Gou may burst into tears. But she sternly presses her lips together into a white, severe line, yanking her hoodie up and somersaulting out of the laundromat washer, dismounting gracefully.

"Nah," Gou beams, doing a nonchalant shrug. "Swimming is my _brother's_ thing."

It was her _father's_ thing too, and Chigusa also presses her lips together, swallowing down that response, climbing out onto the grimy tiles.

Gou's fingernails are chipped in a glittery pink-and-blue duo, like cotton candy flavors.

Chigusa dreams about them, raking over her arms and sides, digging into her hips possessively when their bodies writhe on top of each other, Gou's large, scarlet eyes full of _lust—_

But they're only dreams in the end.

She feels, tastes _nothing_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
